Lady Suoh
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: The life of the lady of the Suoh house.


Title: Lady Suoh

Summary: The life of lady Suoh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

In the beautiful city of Paris, France sat a three-story pristine white mansion with a navy blue tiled roof. The windows were large with navy blue shudders that accented the sides with beautiful outdoor window sill gardens sprouting the native flower, roses, of various colors.

The entire estate was enclosed by a 4 foot tall white iron fence styled in twists and swirls with vines sporting white roses along the twisted bars. The front lawn was groomed with every bush and tree cut to specifications. Flower patches were places evenly through the surroundings of the yard and a large Mediterranean fountain stood dead center of it all.

Square marble lawn tiles were placed evenly from each other, creating a walkway from the gates entrance around the fountain on both sides and leading to a paved black driveway. The drive way itself was designed to curve around the front law in an upside down U, opening and ending on either side of the gated law. As for the back lawn, well, we'll see to that later.

This was the mansion owned by one handsome René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh.

We'll call him Tamaki instead, yes?

But he was not the only resident in this the beautiful home. More precious than the time and money put into building this custom home, as seen to by Tamaki, lived a beautiful woman by the name of Haruhi. Haruhi Suoh to be exact.

The woman, more beautiful than the roses blooming about the garden, was tall and slender with long chestnut brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Her features were incomparable to other woman, as often stated by her husband, and she carried herself as a woman of the Suoh house should, proud, strong, and determined.

However, Haruhi was already these things even before becoming a Suoh. Not more than six months ago, Haruhi Suoh was once Haruhi Fujioka. Never did she think that her future would come to this. She'd always imagined herself going to Tokyo University to study in their law program while making a nice living for herself. Who knows, maybe even meeting a nice guy.

She didn't expect her heart to be stolen in her last year of high school by a some spoiled little rich boy, but it happened and she wouldn't trade that for anything.

After Ouran Academy, Haruhi went on to study law at Boston University on a scholarship presented to her by Yuzuru Suoh himself. That man had taken such a liking to her in her academy years and she saw him as another father figure. He was always looking out for her and offering her anything she needed. Well now, he was her father-in-law, and the man count be happier.

Haruhi ended being the youngest in her program, envied by other students in her classes. Her high school sweetheart had come along with her, as well as the others from the Host Club. They stayed for a year until they decided to go pursue their own careers. However, Tamaki stayed.

When Haruhi turned 20 years old in her second, and last, year in the program, she found herself engaged to one Mr. Tamaki Suoh. He had proposed to her on her birthday when he took her out to a very nice restaurant. She hadn't suspected a thing as he was just the same as always. Showering her with compliments, in French, and a bouquet of red roses. She was the happiest woman in the world that night.

When she graduated, she went back to Japan with Tamaki to formally announce that he and Haruhi were getting married. Tamaki and his grandmother had come to an understanding upon his departure to America and as promised, spent an afternoon playing the piano for her.

Tamaki and Haruhi were married five months later in a beautiful church in France. Haruhi wasn't one for expensive and fancy things, but as a little girl she always dreamed of having a fairy tale wedding. It was probably the one thing she wouldn't mind spending a lot on. So Haruhi had her fairy tale wedding and Tamaki was more than happy to make her wish come true. They invited everyone they knew from high school friends to business associates. Family and close family friends. It was magical.

Her dress was one of a kind done by Hikaru and Kaouru themselves. The cake was taken care of by Honey and Mori, although Honey more than Mori. Kyouya ensured the security was tight and that there would be no wedding crashers as well as press trying to sneak their way in. She loved her friends dearly and they were happy for her and Tamaki.

Of course, Ranka "Riyoji" Fujioka, was a sobbing mess of running mascara and a waterfall of tears. He still wasn't okay with giving his precious little girl away to some blonde idiot and it was a wonder how he kept himself together walking Haruhi down the aisle. When Haruhi kissed his cheek before stepping up to the altar to her soon to be husband, it was all over for poor Ranka.

Shizue Suoh was there as well. Front row right next to her son, Yuzuru.

They decided to have a honeymoon in Hawaii. Tamaki had initially had France in mind, but decided that was going to be a surprise for something else. Hawaii was more than Haruhi had thought it would be. She had been to tropical resorts and cosplayed back in the Host Club, but the real thing was amazing and she lived every moment of it. The spa treatments and the beaches were only things she dreamed of. Tamaki made sure everything was perfect. EVERYTHING.

Tamaki wasn't just a romantic by words and sweet gifts. He was good at sweeping her off her feet, but he was a pro at sweeping her into the sheets. They had made love before, but during their time alone together, he loved her more than she had ever been loved in all her time with him.

When they had come back to Japan, Haruhi found herself working in a top law firm right away. They were well known and international, however, within three months of working there, she had gotten a transfer to none other that France. She was very mixed about the idea at first. She was fluent in French thanks to classes and many lessons from Tamaki, but she didn't know how well she would adjust to the life style.

It wasn't until a week later that Tamaki had told her that he was hoping of moving out there anyways and he would make sure she would be comfortable there. She would be working from home most of the time and a few days out of the week in the office.

She never imagined how easy the transition was. She got to meet her colleagues and was surprised when the majority of them spoke Japanese and English, as they were also transfers from firms in the US and Japan. They were all very nice and hard-working people.

A week after they had gotten settled into their new lives in France, Tamaki introduced Haruhi to his mother, Anne-Sophie. Not to be rude, but the thought of Tamaki's mother had completely slipped her mind. The topic of the woman never came up and even though she would see a picture here and there of the blonde woman, she never thought much about her.

She was more than delighted to meet the woman but she was also very nervous. Tamaki spoke kindly enough of her to know that she was nothing like Tamaki's grandmother. When they came face to face, Haruhi was swept in to a warm embrace that would rival a bear hug. For a chronically ill person, Anne-Sophie was strong. Haruhi was even more surprised to find that her personality was very much like her sons. She was energetic and kind and always asking Haruhi if she needed anything.

She spoke in both Japanese and French but they spoke French most of the time. She didn't know that Tamaki had met with her before he had introduced them. Anne-Sophie explained her absences for her sons wedding. She was thrilled that the wedding had taken place here in France, but she was much too ill at the time to attend. Tamaki knew about this through his father and decided a visit to his mother was in order before he left on his honeymoon. He promised his mother that he would return and introduce his beautiful wife. It was just an advantage that they ended up moving to France anyways.

It's been six months since their marriage. Haruhi was properly settled into her work and Tamaki was so close to taking over the Suoh Empire. Shizue Suoh had a heart after all because every time Tamaki had a business trip to Japan, he would visit his dear grandmother and spend an afternoon playing the piano for her. And in return, she would calmly listen to his stories of his new life in France with his gorgeous wife and loving mother.

It was during the last visit that changed Tamaki's life. Shizue Suoh respectfully handed down the Suoh Empire to her only grandson and heir to the family fortune.

When Haruhi was told that Tamaki would be home two days early, she was even more nervous than she had been for the past week he had been away. She was of course wondering why he was coming home so soon, but when she had spoken to him over the phone, he sounded like a little girl in a candy store with a hundred dollars. He wouldn't tell her what the good news was but said he needed to tell her in person.

Haruhi was wondering if her news was more exciting than his, or rather if it would cause the young man to have a heart attack.

"Haruhi! Mon amour, je suis à la maison!" Tamaki Suoh came bursting through the front doors of his mansion.

"Tamaki! Welcome back." The brunette was immediately captured in a bear hug. Haruhi was used to her husbands bear hugs, but something about this one was different. This hug contained with so much love and affection than any hug Tamaki had given her before.

"Haruhi, I have wonderful news to tell you." The blonde held his wife by the shoulder as he pulled out from the embrace.

"Really? I have something to tell you too." Her tone didn't seem as thrilled about it though.

"Oh? We'll why don't you go first! Come, lets sit down." And so she was dragged over to the large living room and sat herself on one of the plush couches, Tamaki following suit.

"Um, actually I want to hear what you have to say first, please?"

"Alright, my love. Well, I met with grandmother for one of our afternoon meetings and, well..."

"What is it, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked anxiously.

"She's named me successor to the Suoh Empire." Tamaki finally said in the most calm and collected voice he had with a proud smile on his face which was quickly gone when his lips met with Haruhi's. This wasn't just a loving peck on the lips. She held his face with both hands and kissed him with an amazing amount of passion.

"Oh, Tamaki that's wonderful!" She said excitedly when she pulled away. "I'm so proud of you, honey." Followed by a more gentle peck on the lips.

"I knew you'd be happy which was why I wanted to tell you face to face instead of over the phone. What did you want to tell me?" Tamaki looked at her with bright eyes and a grin.

"Tamaki," Haruhi took both his hands in her own and bit her lip nervously. "We...um, I'm..."

"What wrong, Haruhi?" Tamaki was now worried, wondering if this was exactly good news. "Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?" Haruhi admired her husbands deep concern for her. One of the reasons she fell in love with him, he was always putting her well being before his.

"No, no one hurt me, Tamaki." She assured the quickly distressed man.

"Tell me what's wrong, darling." Tamaki took one hand back and placed it on the side of Haruhi's face, gently caressing her soft cheek.

"Tamaki, I-I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." She said it, finally she got past the block in her throat and said it.

"..."

"Tamaki? Baby, are you okay?" She was concerned at the blank stare she received and lack of response.

"A...baby? We're going to have a baby?" Came the soft reply.

"Yes, we are." Haruhi wasn't smiling. The way Tamaki was looking at her, she didn't think he was very over joyed about the news.

"Haruhi! We're going to have a baby!" Tamaki suddenly bolted out of his seat and pranced around in his usual over excited self announcing for the house to hear that he was going to be a daddy. Haruhi was sure every one of the houses staff heard.

"Je vais être papa! nous avons un bébé! Un bébé! Combien il est passionnant!" And so he went on for another minute, lost in his own little world. ("I'm going to be a daddy! We're going to have a baby! A baby! How exciting!")

Haruhi sat surprised but relieved at the same time.

"Nous sommes vraiment avoir un bébé?!" Tamaki came up and kneeled at his wife's feet. ("Are we really having a baby?!)

"O-Oui!" Replied the startled Haruhi in french. ("Y-Yes!")

"Haruhi this is wonderful! I'm going to be a daddy and you're going to be a mommy and we'll be a happy family!" Tamaki's eyes were the size of dinner plates and gave off more sparkle than usual.

"So you're really excited for this?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we've only been married six months and we are still young. I'm not even 21 yet and you just turned 22. I figured you would want to wait a year or two before having children."

"Haruhi, I don't care when we have children, weather we plan to have any or not. As long as I have them with you. I love you so much." Tamaki stood up and pulled Haruhi up with him, her feet leaving six inches off ground as Tamaki pulled her up to meet him at eye level. His arms tightly around her waist holding her up was her only support so to give her more leverage, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Tamaki's hips and wound her arms around his neck.

What followed was a very passionate kiss and a clumsy attempt on Tamaki's part to make it up the grand staircase and into the master bedroom with the girl of his dreams tightly in his arms. The servants hadn't seen them until the next morning.

The house was already lively with the master having such an uplifting personality. The servants were sure that in another nine months, there would be much more excitement to come.


End file.
